100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games
by Awkward-Normallity
Summary: A/N: [COMPLETE] A new Hunger Games fanfic about crazy things to do in the Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy and let me know what ones are your favourites. :D
1. HAI!

Hai Y'all!

Just to briefly let y'all know that I'm back with a new story: 100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games! Slight warning that a lot of these are going to be really super random so be prepared for a insight into my insane level of weirdness haha.

Without further ado,

Please Enjoy!

~ Claire.


	2. Numbers 1-10

**Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 1-10.**

1\. Order Cato some anger management classes.

2\. When you are about to be attacked, look around for squirrels and the yell "ATTACK OF THE SQUIRRELS!"

3\. Pretend you are Merlin and try casting a spell. When it doesn't work, run!

4\. Tease Clove and Cato about the destined Clato.

5\. Find a hidden camera and scream, then punch it.

6\. Have party and invite all the Tributes except Thresh and wait to see if he goes loco crazy. :P

7\. Blurt out that Katniss and Peeta are not actually in love

8\. Become allies with Foxface, then make her eat a Nightlock pie.

9\. Sneak in your iPod touch and dance to Gangnam Style.

10\. Invite your sister over to your cave for a chat.


	3. Numbers 11-20

**Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 11-20.**

11\. Play truth or dare with the Tributes.

12\. Lie on the beach and sunbathe. (The arena from Catching Fire.)

Peeta's name and when he comes running laugh and say nothing.

14\. Pretend that you can't swim and then pretend to drown. (The arena from Catching Fire)

15\. Walk calmly through the forest, picking wild flowers and after a while turn to the sky and ask why they haven't killed you yet.

16\. Wish you had some of Peeta's burnt bread.

17\. Run up to each Tribute and hug them but avoid Peeta and when he asks why, say: "Because you're a stalker."

18\. Ask Cato about his feelings for Clove and then say: "I think I can hear wedding bells ringing."

19\. Sing, "I'm the Girl on Fire, I will build a burning pyre. To burn the Capitol to the ground, for taking out my lovely town." As loud as you can and get the Mockingjays to copy.

20\. Scream as loud as you can to see how many people come running to help.


	4. Numbers 21-30

**Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 21-30.**

21\. Sing Burning Fire at the Tribute parade when Cinna lights your costume on fire.

22\. Run from the fireballs in slow motion, chanting "Can't catch me!"

23\. Ask for ice-cream as a treat for kissing Peeta..

24\. Sing I'm sexy and I know it as loud as you can

25\. When you see an enemy Tribute say: "Catch me if you can! I'm a target!"

26\. Play tag when running from the Cornucopia.

27\. Jump in the lake, swimming and singing "I'm a little, little fish in the deep blue seas. Won't somebody catch me?"

28\. Ask the Game makers how to play the game.

29\. Throw somebody a life ring (Arena from Catching Fire) and then let go of the rope as you are pulling them to shore, muttering "Opps.

30\. Ask for a blue tardis and then climb inside saying: "You are going to Planet Pluto."


	5. Numbers 31-40

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 31-40.**

31\. Sit down and watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, then make a comment that when Snape dies that will be Seneca Crane.

32\. Ask the Tributes "Why they feel the need to fight?" and then blow up all the weapons.

33\. Ask if you get a medal for winning the Games.

34\. Find a piece of seaweed and claim that you have found a snake to see how many Tributes that you can scare.

35\. Pull an asparagus from your bag (if you have managed to get one) and throw it at an oncoming Tribute yelling: "ASPARAGUS!" and laughing vindictively as it smacks them in the forehead.

36\. Sing 'The Climb' by Joe McElderry as you climb a rocky mountain (if there is a mountain).

37\. Keep a wolf mutt as a pet.

38\. Ask the sponsors for some sun cream

39\. Ask for some inspirational music

40\. Bring in a laptop and go on your social media and update your status so it reads: "In the Hunger Games. Trying not to be killed. Oh hi Peeta, I didn't realise that you had followed me..."


	6. Numbers 41-50

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 41-50.**

41\. When the game makers throw a challenge your way, beat it and then yell at the cameras: "Is that all you got?! I was promised a bad time!"

42\. Give Peeta some berries and then say: "Maybe you should try them and tell me how they taste."

43\. Start randomly singing "Opam Peeta style!"

44\. When a Tribute throws a knife at you and it misses and hits a tree instead, shout "That is mahogany!"

45\. Snap a twig from a tree, pointing it at an oncoming Tribute, scream "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

46\. Get a sword and chant "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

47\. Do the moebot every time you kill a Tribute. (For people who don't know what this is, type Moe Farah into Google and it should come up."

48\. Draw Seneca Crane's beard on Cato, shoot him with an arrow then face the cameras and say, "That'll be you soon!"

49\. Drink the Tribute's blood and claim it's because you are a vampire.

50\. Make a pyramid of food and weapons then sit on top of it saying "My Precious. My Precious."


	7. Numbers 51-60

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 51-60.**

51\. When you are in the Arena sing 'One Way Or Another' by 1D but change the lyrics to: "One way or another, I'm gonna kill ya, gonna kill ya, kill ya, kill ya."

52\. When Clove pins you to the floor at the feast, punch her in the face saying "Now you've made me late for watching Merlin."

53\. Have your token as a tankard of mead (For you Gwaine)

54\. Switch all the weapons to paintball guns.

55\. Sing "La la la la la la, sing a happy song. La la la la la la, kill the whole day long"

56\. Find a unicorn and train it to kill with its horn

57\. Chant "We're gonna die, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh."

58\. Sing "I throw my sword up in the air sometimes. Saying ah oh I'm gonna kill ya."

59\. Sit down and read the Hunger Games trilogy.

60\. Ask the game makers if you can bring your pet cat into the Games for a home comfort and then make an army of cats. "Kill kitty Kill!"


	8. Numbers 61-70

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 61-70**

61\. Even after everyone has told you to stay away from the Cornucopia run to it screaming "YOLO"

62\. If you're Cato shout, "Bread Boy and Girl on Fire equals toast!"

63\. Stop and smell the roses

64\. Dig a hole and if someone falls in shout, "Have fun in Wonderland!"

65\. Ask to borrow Effie's clothes for Halloween.

66\. Go up to Foxface and shout "Swiper! No Swiping!"

67\. Sing "I blow supplies up in the air sometimes saying ah oh take that Cato!"

68\. Dig a huge hole and hide in it until you are the only Tribute left.

69\. Keep a monkey mutt as a pet.

70\. Ask Peeta if he enjoys stalking Katniss.


	9. Numbers 71-80

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 71-80.**

71\. Go around all the Tributes offering sugar cubes to them.

72\. Get crazy hiccups that make you sound like a squirrel on too much alcohol.

73\. When you kill a Tribute sing: "What have you done today to make you feel proud?"

74\. Sing 'Bring Me To Life' and then when you are about to die, hurriedly add. "Now's your chance. Bring Me To Life." to the nearest Tribute

75\. Act like Finnick and strip and ask all of the other Tribute if "They find this distracting." while striking a pose.

76\. Hide in a cave (if there is one) and see how many Tributes you can scare away.

77\. Call Kilgharrah to your aid, when that doesn't work... run like mad.

78\. When it's night, pretend to be Mordred from the episode: _'The Kindness of Strangers'_ and when a Tribute gets up at midnight and heads towards the forest, stand leaning against a tree and say: "Good morning. Although technically I think it's still night."

79\. Dance to Aro's Fever. (Go on YouTube and look at the video called: Dupstep Aro's Laugh)

80\. Throw a party to non-existent music.


	10. Numbers 81-90

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 81-90.**

81\. Dance to the 'Time Warp'

82\. Spend all your time trying to find the sword in the stone

83\. Ask your sponsors for a sonic screwdriver and then use it to break the force fields.

84\. Dress up as Morgana Pendragon

85\. Face the Woman in Black in the Arena.

86\. Sit down in the grass and read the Twilight series and then say: "Honestly there's the Boy Who Lived, the Girl On Fire, and the girl who did nothing (Bella)"

87\. Ask for a lightsaber to be one of the weapons at the Cornucopia

88\. Sing 'Grease Lightening'

89\. Dress up as Finnick and sing 'I'm sexy and I know it'

90\. Use one of the trees in the forest to make a swing.


	11. Numbers 91-100

**100 Crazy Things To Do In The Hunger Games - Numbers 91-100.**

91\. Sing "I would walk 500 miles" but when it says: When I wake up, I l know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. Change it to Tribute fighting against you.

92\. Sit in the grass and write fanfiction stories.

93\. Fill in a diary of your time in the Games hoping that in the future no one will remake the Games and kill children again.

94\. Make an alliance with one other person and sing 'Army Of Two' by Olly Murs.

95\. Ask Snow to ban coloured clothes from the Capitol as you can't see due to the extravagant colours of Effie's dresses.

96\. Get someone to break into the room that controls what the arena looks like and get them to turn the lake water into cola, the ground into snow made from ice cream and the mountains from pancakes and the Cornucopia into gingerbread. Then change the name of the Games into the Stuffed With Food Games.

97\. Make the whole arena out of mahogany and run around stabbing stuff to tick Effie off.

98\. Draw a dark mark on your left forearm with mud and press it, announcing that you are calling the Dark Lord

99\. Bring a portable DVD player into the Games and watch the Hunger Games film.

100\. Buy tickets to watch the Games but then realise you are a Tribute and demand a refund.


	12. BLOOPERS 1-10

p data-p-id="84bfead6c3b9e7a9e05fdcae9b8cb181"strongBLOOPERS! - Numbers 1-10./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6e72a560373b6f4f2bfce990f3145887"1. Go to a hidden camera and sing this Girl is on Fire at it then say like the capitol will be when I'm done winning this stupid competition./p  
p data-p-id="b314de1d0ce06a69cb3e497cb669dc2b"2. Climb a tree and yell at the passing Tributes: "Taste the flipping rainbow!"/p  
p data-p-id="a936682049fd3fb117caeef07ad84b92"3. Collect a whole load of bread and throw it all at enemy Tributes' heads./p  
p data-p-id="ce01b8abc83c2dcd2744b8920c10fa58"4. Chant: "Stupid Seneca Crane, undone by Nightlock, the doors are locked, you'll never be free, and you'll be dead, unlike me!"/p  
p data-p-id="d69a9720c4befef31a43f6ce355f8883"5. Get the camouflage paints and paint a tree or rock camouflage design on your face, singing: "Camo-Camo-Camouflage! Camo – Camo – Camouflage! Paaiinting camouflage!"/p  
p data-p-id="ee02bdf6d30b5c03d25ca9897895914d"6. Say: "One does not simply run away to District 13!" and pause before adding: "Oh wait! Katniss did!"/p  
p data-p-id="ea83f7b36bb477fa12f23c3f987cffb9"7. Sing this verse from Winter Wonderland (but with changes): "In the District we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is President Snow. He'll say are you happy, we'll say yeah man. He'll reply: Good now you're in the arena./p  
p data-p-id="3b7a9b073c8c66a9beb48f3737c1b9c5"8. Sing this girl is on fire by Alicia Keys and then get your friend from the same District as you to say: "I thought it was Katniss who was on fire!"/p  
p data-p-id="b77425e19445e530af892c35317f5dc5"9. Get Peeta to sing: 'Shine a light' by McFly to Katniss and then say "She doesn't need a light! CINNA! Bring the fire!"/p  
p data-p-id="afa8cad23ae65b16048b8b41ded2a46d"10. Get Katniss to read the Hunger Games trilogy and see what she thinks about marrying Peeta. I bet you she says "Ok, I'm falling in love with Gale now."/p 


	13. BLOOPERS 11-20

**BLOOPERS! - Numbers 11-20.**

11\. Let loose a fox and say to Foxface: "Is that a relative of yours?" and see how many people laugh.

12\. Ask Haymitch if he only knows how to spell the first part of his name. "H...erm... I don't' know what comes next!" XD

13\. Trick everyone into thinking that Clove and Cato are going out when really you and Cato are going out.

14\. Tell Thresh that the field he will hide in will not be a safe place.

15\. Trick everyone into thinking that you are from District 12 when really you are from District 4. (Bet that's what Katniss did. That's how she is so good at swimming. XD )

16\. Tell Katniss that her father didn't die in the mines and that her father is actually Haymitch.

17\. Tell Katniss that she and Peeta are siblings and then say: "You have been kissing your brother like he was your boyfriend and you were going to marry him in two years time." GROSS!

18\. Tell Katniss that her father is President Snow.

19\. Throw the Mockingjay pin into the fire, and when people ask why, say: "I'm just starting a rebellion."

20\. Tell Katniss that Prim is not her sister and that she never had one but a brother, called Marvel and her mother is Effie! XD


	14. BLOOPERS 21-30

**BLOOPERS! - Numbers 21-30.**

21\. Bring mine turtles into the arena and give one to each Tribute before the start of the Games as a good luck present. (If you have watched the ASDF movies you will know what a mine turtle is.) "Hello mine turtle."  
"Hello!" BOOM! XD

22\. Send the Tributes pyjamas and slippers into the arena and turn the feast into a slumber party. XD

23\. Put tickets into the Cornucopia instead of weapons and say only one will grant the holder passage into the Harry Potter studios. XD (I would run to my death for it!)

24\. Put the sword in the stone in the mouth of the Cornucopia and see how many Tributes try to pull it out.

25\. Give the Tributes balloon weapons to fight with. :D

26\. Volunteer for Gale and Peeta to be in the arena.

27\. Put a spider in everyone's shoes and wait to see how many Tributes scream.

28\. Carve the Mockingjay symbol onto everything.

29\. Bring your DS into the Games and play Super Mario Bros and sing the theme like Josh Hutcherson does. 3

30\. Get parachutes brought in by owls! OWL POST! :D


	15. BLOOPERS 31-40

p data-p-id="887a983930a05ef0bf691057544617b3"strongBLOOPERS! - Numbers 31-40./strong/p  
p data-p-id="40581459d74ddec3dfe749d829b1e341"31. Turn the Cornucopia into a home cinema./p  
p data-p-id="f0eac4935df32332ed649ff3a836e653"32. Dress up as a turtle saying, "I'm a turtle. Die Tributes!"/p  
p data-p-id="fc9ec53e1423161be639753ddb57d6ec"33. Take your acoustic guitar into the arena and play a gig./p  
p data-p-id="6cfb61f4e64f4e0d88e30d07f60fb64c"34. Sing, "If you're happy and you know it stab a Tribute." XD/p  
p data-p-id="d8e0f9cd488f32a1d128f37830c95e63"35. Have a fizzy drinks contest with your allies to see who can drink as many litre bottles fizzy without feeling sick. (Lol I tried this once. But I wasn't in the arena.)/p  
p data-p-id="7df323ad22c93c37ba6e6877b26442a9"36. Turn the floor of the arena into squeaking rubber ducks. "Quick let's silently creep away." SQUEAK! "Damn it!" SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK./p  
p data-p-id="fc46c54b3c0b4a5443e4f14c3243a217"37. Book an art class to be taken by none other than Peeta Mellark himself. In the middle of the arena./p  
p data-p-id="9f9fa6850afd728f40b65986e5f477de"38. Go surfing in the sea but try not to crash into any Tributes such as Peeta or Finnick. (Very embarrassing. Also only works in the arena from Catching Fire.)/p  
p data-p-id="aa1c780a1beb75688748a1e636d9e78c"39. Threaten the other Tributes with a spoon. XD/p  
p data-p-id="d64e6637bb25ce735607dff858d9a6d1"40. Bring books into the arena with you and then when the Games start. Climb a tree and throw books at passing Tributes. :D Flying Books!/p 


	16. BLOOPERS 41-50

**BLOOPERS! - Numbers 41-50.**

41\. Tease Clove about the fact that Cato didn't come running when she called.

42\. Ask Cato why he's so scared of Thresh when he doesn't answer ask if it is because he likes the smell of his own B.O.

43\. Play catch with a piece of coal which is on fire. "What are you doing?"

"Catching fire." (Get it?)

44\. Cannonball off of the top of the Cornucopia into the sea.

45\. Go on Twitter and tweet about how unfair life is when you're in the arena.

46\. Ask another Tribute what the time is. When they say that time doesn't apply in the arena ask them what day it is. When they say that there are no days, randomly say happy Monday then. Bet you will get an expression like this: O_O

47\. Hide in a cave with Peeta for the whole of the Games! (This is a dream come true if I could X_X)

48\. Sneak cans of cola into the Games and go hyper! (It only takes one can for me to go hyper! XD)

49\. Watch a Harry Potter marathon in the middle of the Games.

50\. Make a grappling hook and when a Capitol aircraft comes to pick up the corpses of the dead Tributes hook the grabbing hook to the underside of the aircraft and sneak away from the arena.


	17. BLOOPERS 51-60

**BLOOPERS! - Numbers 51-60.**

51\. Pretend you are in the film Bridge to Terabithia. "Look out for the Scrougle!" 0_0

52\. Sneak your mobile into the arena and talk to everyone one your contacts.

53\. Take your pet hamsters Nibbles, Pickles and Bill into the arena with you.

54\. Pretend you are in your own little world.

55\. Pretend you have gone crazy so that you get sent home from the Games.

56\. Jump around a hyper kangaroo.

57\. Make a birthday cake if a Tribute's birthday is set for the day that you all enter the arena but make it read: _'Happee Birthday.'_ (Basically the way Hagrid spells Happy.)

58\. Write fanfictions in the middle of the Games.

59\. When the weather gets too hot ask your sponsors for a water pistol to start a water fight.

60\. Ask your District to send a message to your favourite author. (Dear Suzanne Collins, why did you create this world where I may die?!) XD


	18. BLOOPERS 61-70

**BLOOPERS! - Numbers 61-70.**

61\. Sit in the grass blowing bubbles. When a Tribute comes up behind you stand up and blow bubbles into their eyes screaming, "TAKE THAT CREEPER!"

62\. Hum the Pirates of the Caribbean theme tune while running away from enemy Tributes. Then shout back: "You will forever remember this day, as the day you _almost caught_ Captain Jack Sparrow!"

63\. Pretend to be a Shadowhunter.

64\. Call your evil minions to your aid.

65\. When someone comes up to your cave and knocks on the wall outside asking if anyone is home say, "There's nobody home. Please go away." When they say yes there is. Reply by saying, "No I am not. This is recorded message. Please leave your message after the beep... beeeeeep!"

66\. Tell every single Tribute that your code name is Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein! XD

67\. Carve the angelic rune into every tree.

68\. Sneak a menu into the Games with you. Order food then hit your ally on the arm with the menu saying, "Keep the information of our investigation a **secret!** " when your ally tells another of your allies about the menu plan!

69\. Go up to Foxface and start singing "WHAT DOES THE FOXFACE SAY?!" XD

70\. Ask Peeta to bake you a Nightlock berry pie to sneak in with you when you enter the arena.


	19. BLOOPERS 71-80

**BLOOPERS! Numbers - 71-80.**

71\. Carve your initials into every tree.

72\. Ask Caesar why he is always so blue.

Finnick to strut around in his underwear for you.

74\. Go to give Caesar some blueberries, pause then say, "Actually you are blue enough!"

75\. Dye President Snow's hair a bright pink when he is asleep.

76\. Pretend you are Jacob Black from Twilight.

77\. Give all the other Tributes a Faction.

78\. Sing 'I'm a survivor' when you reach the finale.

79\. Disguise yourself as a tree and whack Tributes with your branches as they walk past.

80\. Dress Peeta up in the flaming dress Katniss wore on the interview with Caesar.


	20. SPECIAL AND LAST PAGE

p data-p-id="2d1fb8c9d8ec1f3b927cea212e433afa"• Make a comedy of your time in the Games./p  
p data-p-id="ce86e231e9a72e19e27006d2f1d06ece"• Watch emThe Starving Games/em./p  
p data-p-id="8926433636194f09bb3b4f39563c3620"• Ask the Sponsors for rubbing alcohol, then drink it!/p  
p data-p-id="d62fa7e5dde89ed358aeb60fb4236e65"• Hide in the lake like an alligator./p  
p data-p-id="8bf691300e67290a23c6b0a97ec7ef22"• Call Peeta really loudly and when he asks what's wrong say "I'm pregnant!"/p  
p data-p-id="6f91aed06e80be05d22e00aa92854968"• Watch Johanna strip./p  
p data-p-id="cfbd1537d54d9e285deec02e28e7c272"• Overdose on boredom./p  
p data-p-id="117156379fa66aa938fab5d6fa651156"• Ride a unicycle around the Cornucopia./p  
p data-p-id="0fd67cdba57e988aaf070927141b016b"• Use Peeta's baking skills to hide in a cake./p  
p data-p-id="c3ee94d465f6958ff979960f93d84484"• Flirt with Cato./p  
p data-p-id="e4bae7651b545cf63d02d0004d78ce57"• Kill some lizards./p  
p data-p-id="c8bf5af2a18a1e44fb16c843ea2bca26"• Be an idiot and light a fire at night./p  
p data-p-id="75066121666cb8e87e2c9a102dd5b414"• Toy with Tributes' minds/p  
p data-p-id="050a547faad060fa0710112a45088466"• Pet a Muttation./p  
p data-p-id="2210cdb1335f79b8a87305ee66e64232"• Sit in a tree singing "You can't catch me!"/p  
p data-p-id="77dbf05d17887657ceba5902d6db7046"• Run around the arena as many times as you can./p  
p data-p-id="3047ba6b5331b7b7ec50c4552cac7f95"• Make silly faces at the camera./p 


End file.
